The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Aeschynanthus plant, botanically known as Aeschynanthus hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Twister.
The new Aeschynanthus is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Aeschynanthus hybrida cultivar Rasta, not patented. The new Aeschynanthus was discovered and selected from within a population of plants of the cultivar Rasta in a controlled environment in Sleeuwijk, The Netherlands in May, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings since August, 2003 in Sleeuwijk, The Netherlands has shown that the unique features of this new Aeschynanthus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.